Exemplary embodiments relate generally to satellite communications and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing satellite uplink identification to avoid signal collision.
Occasionally, either by accident or intention, more than one satellite uplink will transmit into the same transponder of a given satellite. This results in a mixing of the two transmissions, referred to in the art as double illumination. The satellite downlink receives the mixed signals, but cannot determine which satellite uplink is interfering with the intended signal. This may result in the proper transmission being terminated in an attempt to identify the source of the unwanted signal. In this scenario, the satellite downlink typically ceases distribution of signals to recipients until the unwanted signal can be terminated. Alternatively, recipients of the satellite downlink signal receive the unwanted signal. In either case, the recipients of the satellite downlink (e.g., viewers of programming) are not receiving the intended content.
Thus, there is a need in the art to identify the transmission source of a signal transmitted on a satellite uplink such that, in the event that a signal is unwanted, the transmitter may be promptly notified.